Healing of the Heart
by Yaoifan101
Summary: After young Legolas witnesses his mother's death, Thranduil fears that his son will fade. So Thranduil sends Legolas to live in Rivendell with Elrond. Will Elrond, the twins, Erester, Arwen, and Glorfindel be able to save the prince before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

_Hooves stomped against the lush grasses of the field. A small white pony trotted around with a small elfling seated on it's back. The child was very fair and looked no older then the equivalent of a 6 year old. The elfling had flawless pale skin, his golden hair; adorned with the royal braids, cascaded down his back. His eyes were a bright sapphire blue and he was clad in green and brown._

_"Legolas!" a female voice called out from behind the elf. Legolas turned his head to a small group of horses much larger then his own. Seated atop many of the horses were warriors traveling with them from Mirkwood. One rider stood out to the young prince though, she was seated atop a chestnut colored mare that had a white tear drop on her forehead. The rider was a women of breathtaking beauty. _

_Her name was Lelania._

_Her long golden tresses flowed freely down her back, her skin was pale and flawless,her eyes burned a bright cerulean blue, and her lips were full and pink. She wore a silver crown across her forehead that was shaped like twisting vines adorned with golden leaves; she wore a long sea foam green robe that had golden trimming._

_She was smiling sweetly at Legolas, "Legolas, come here you know you should not ride too far from the guards," she chided gently her voice sounding like the sweet chime of bells. Legolas smiled sheepishly at her and trotted back to her side._

_"Sorry Naneth," he apologized. The group walked alongside the forest for awhile when the peaceful silence was broken by the baritone wail of a horn. The horses suddenly began to stomp and whiney in distress, Legolas widened his eyes and looked over to his mother, wondering what was happening._

_She too looked equally as scared._

_"Orcs!" one of the guards shouted. Legolas's blood ran cold and his heart rate shot when he heard those words shouted, he could feel the ground tremble and the distant but all too near sound of the snarls and grunts of the foul creatures._

_He gasped in surprise when his horse reared letting out a loud whiney of panic as the most disgusting creatures Legolas had ever laid eyes on suddenly charged at them. "Legolas!" he heard his mother cry out. The fear numbed his body and stiffened his limbs. Legolas froze; wide eyed and still in contrast to the havoc that was raging about him._

_"Legolas!" Lelania screamed desperately. Legolas's eyes widened; his mother's scream breaking him from his shock._

_Legolas's panicked blue eyes shot to his mother, "Legolas rima! Rima pen-neth!" she shouted as the sharp screech of swords clashing rang through the once peaceful air. Legolas could do nothing but nod, and urged his spooked horse to turn around and run as fast as she could._

_He could see nothing but swords and arrows and blood fly past him as he ran. A corpse of one of the orcs landed in front of his mare causing her to rear again. Legolas cried out trying to get a grip on her hair, but could not hold on fast enough; his fingers slipped through the horse's coarse hair as he felt his body fall from her back._

_"Legolas!" the Mirkwood queen called over the horrific gnashing sounds of battle. Her head whipped around in a frantic search for her son. Her eyes grew round when she caught sight of Legolas's horse rear._

_"Legolas!" the elleth screamed seeing her son fall from the horse, she urged her own to run faster, her eyes filing with the utmost horror when she saw one of those foul creatures stalking toward the blonde elfling._

_Legolas shook his head trying to rid himself of the dizzy nauseous sensation the fall had given him. He looked up when his vision cleared and the youth automatically paled and began to shake seeing an orc carrying a large sword stalking towards him. Legolas foolishly tried to clammer backwards in hopes of escape, but only managed to trip over his own hands. Legolas lifted his head again to see the snarling orc approaching him, his sword glinting wickedly._

_Lelania's eyes narrowed dangerously seeing the orc's advance on her elfling, she quickly grabbed a fallen sword from an orc's back; her horse barreling toward her child's attacker. Legolas's eyes widened in terror as the orc raised it's sword letting out a ear deafening snarl; Lelania's eyes flared as she swiftly brought down her sword cutting off the orcs head that had tried to do her only son harm._

_"Naneth!" Legolas cried out as she gathered him in her arms and took off into another sprint on the horse. "Hush my son, I am here, I will keep you safe," she promised breathlessly looking over her shoulder as the battle raged on._

_She pulled the horse to a stop at the edge of the tree line, Legolas looked at her in question as she lifted him up off the horse with her._

_"Naneth what are you doing?" he asked fearfully, gripping handfuls of her robe. She looked over her shoulder again and hurried into the forest._

_"Hush my love, there is no time to explain," she said quickly. Her eyes were wide and frantic and Legolas could feel her heart beat rapidly underneath him. "Naneth!" he cried out tears falling down his face._

_"Legolas, you must be silent my love," she urged desperately. Lelania panted raggedly as she stopped, looking around; trying to find a place to hide her elfling. "Here," she said with only a slight relief._

_Legolas looked over to see a large mallorn tree that had a hollowed out spot in the trunk. The area around the large tree was covered with sharp thorny brambles. The queen quickly hid her son in the hollowed out spot._

_"Naneth, don't leave me here!" he cried out through tears. Lelania frowned her eyes filling with tears of her own, "Dina, my beloved, Dina," she urged frantically. She leaned forward pressing a loving kiss to Legolas's forehead._

_"Amin mela lle, Legolas." she whispered against his skin. "Do not fear my sweetling, you will be safe, be silent my child. Do not move or make a sound." she pleaded._

_Lelania regretfully pulled away from the princeling and looked up at the tree that guarded her child. Her eyes burned with protectiveness and voice was trusting and firm as she spoke._

_"Protect my child."_

_Legolas's eyes widened as he saw orcs race toward his mother, he desperately wanted to scream, but obeyed his mother's command and clamped his hands over his mouth. Lelania's eyes widened when a hoard of the foul beasts fell upon her. She had not known they were so close, and would be upon her so soon. She turned sharply her shocked eyes flickering through her curtain of blonde hair._

_Her sharp scream rang through the forest._

_Legolas's eyes filled with horror as he watched the sword go through Lelania's chest. Her scream rang through his ears causing tears to stream down his face. Blood splattered against the dank forest floor as the blade was swiftly yanked from the fair queen's body. Legolas pressed his hands tightly against his mouth to prevent his cries of pain and terror as he watched her fall to the ground._

_..._

Thranduil shivered and gave a heart felt sigh as he recalled the happenings that had pained him so dearly, he grasped the quill in his hand tighter.

The death of his wife had brought him unmatched sorrow and despair, but the knowledge that his son had survived brought him more relief and joy then he could have hoped for.

But his son; however, alive was not undamaged. He suffered terribly from the sight of his mother's murder. Thranduil could tell that his son's heart ached and he feared for his child's life, which was why he was now doing this.

The decision had been hard for Thranduil to make, he had thought over every other possible solution, but none of them fit.

Even though the thought of sending his son away pained him, he knew that he had no other choice but to do it. So, with a heavy heart Thranduil began to write on the piece parchment laid in front of him.

...

Silence.

Peace and silence.

Rivendell was at peace, the silence was more then welcome to the elven lord, who had been busy sending Rivendell forces to aid the Mirkwood troops. Elrond's face darkened with sorrow as he thought this, Mirkwood. His friend, King Thranduil had suffered a great loss barely a year ago. Orcs had invaded his land and in the process murdered his wife.

The lord sighed, he felt the king's pain, for he too had already lost his beloved.

It got even worse though, not even a few days after the loss of Queen Lelania, orcs swarmed the area. Leaving the still grieving king's land of Mirkwood in a state of war. Luckily non of the attacks managed to penetrate Mirkwood itself; however, the borders were now a place of constant bloodshed.

"Lord Elrond," a voice sounded through the elf's silence of thought. He turned his gaze to the large wooden doors of his study where his advisor, Erester, stood.

"What is it, Erester," he asked ushering the dark haired elf to come in. Erester nodded and walked over to the other, "We have just received a letter from King Thranduil," he said silently. Elrond's eyes flashed with momentary concern as he heard this.

"I see," he said keeping his voice collected, he eyed the rolled up parchment in Erester's hand warily before taking it and opening the seal. He carefully unrolled the letter and began to read it aloud.

"_Dear Lord Elrond,_

_I find that I am in most need of your help my friend, I am beginning to fear for my child's life._

_I realize that Legolas has been dearly traumatized by his mother's death. I fear that the pain is too great for one as young as him to bear. I have done all I can for him, but I know that I am not enough to ease his pain._

_I fear that he will begin to fade if he does not find solace soon. He has been growing more distant over the course of this year, and I know that he is running out of time. This is why I am requesting that Legolas stay in Rivendell._

_Mirkwood holds too many reminders and memories of his mother and I am beginning to feel that Mirkwood is not a safe place for him to remain at this time. I am hoping that being away from Mirkwood, may help to ease his pain and suffering. I have done all I can for him, and I am only sorry that I can do no more to help my child. It pains me to have to let him go, but I know that this is the only way._

_I need your help Elrond, I can not lose Legolas as I have lost my beloved. My heart will not be able to take another loss as dear as that. I know that you will be able to help him more then I can, and I know that Rivendell is a much safer place for him to be._

_I only pray that you will not fail him._

_Sincerely, King Thranduil."_

Elrond felt the air grow thick and still around him as he finished. Now a long heavy silence filled the room as the words processed through both of elves head's. Elrond was the first one to break the silence with a soft sigh that was heavy with pity.

"That poor elfling," he said silently. His heart grew heavier in his chest as he read small sections of the letter over again. "One so young should not have to witness such bloodshed." he said with a small shake of his head.

"Remind me my lord, how old is Legolas?" Erester questioned tentatively. He himself had never met the prince of Mirkwood, although he had heard of him from others. The last time Thranduil's family had visited Rivendell, Erester had not been present.

"I believe he is only 600, he may be a few years older then that, but he is still very young none the less," he added sadly as he rolled the parchment back up.

"Six centuries!" Erester exclaimed softly. "One so young should not be without their mother yet," he noted absentmindedly. Elrond let out another sad sigh and agreed with a nod.

"Aye, they shouldn't. I believe that is why Thranduil feels that Mirkwood is no place for Legolas right now."

He looked back out over the balcony at the scenery of Rivendell. Although now his mind and heart were anxious with sorrow and worry. So much so that the silence brought him no comfort nor pleasure and he could not bring himself to be calmed by the peace.

"Let us just hope that we will be able to stop the little one from journeying to the Halls of Mandos."

...

Thranduil sighed anxiously, Legolas and himself were currently traveling to Rivendell. He had sent his letter to Lord Elrond 2 nights ago. A group of the Mirkwood guards were accompanying them, after his wife's death Thranduil had increased the amount of guards in his escort; not wanting to take any chances.

The king still felt hesitant about letting Legolas go, he loved his son dearly, he was now the only reminder he had of his dearly departed wife, Lelania. With that thought Thranduil glanced down at the elfling seated in front of him.

Legolas did look so much like his mother. He had not only inherited much of her looks but a great deal of her spirit as well. Sometimes Thranduil found it almost painful to be with Legolas because of how much he resembled her. But this was also the reason that Thranduil held Legolas so dear to him.

Having him was like having a small piece of his mother.

Legolas had seemed to draw closer to his father as of late, which seemed rather natural considering the circumstances. Otherwise, if he was not around his Ada, he seemed to stay very isolated from everyone else. Which was one of the things that was worrying Thranduil.

Normally Thranduil would have let Legolas ride his own horse, but he had been growing over protective of the blonde lately, and did not want him to be any farther away from him then he had to.

So Legolas now sat in front on his Ada's horse leaning back against the older elf's chest. Most likely attempting to doze off for a short time, Thranduil assumed, knowing that Legolas did not sleep as much as he should nowadays because of the nightmares that plagued him.

Thranduil frowned gently as he looked down at his child; absentmindedly using one of his hands to gently run his fingers through Legolas's soft silky blonde tresses, while his other hand held the reigns of the horse.

He too had been plagued with dreams...and memories. Ones off finding Legolas after the fight.

Thranduil shuddered.

...

_Thranduil had immediately gone out with a group of his soldiers when he had received word of the attack. He slowed his horse when he came up to the sight of the battle and held up a hand, signaling the others to halt as well._

_He was met with the sight of corpses, blood, and weapons. Most of the warriors he had sent with his son and wife had survived and stood now among the few members of their fallen kin and the orcs._

_He quickly dismounted his horse as the leader of the troop approached him. "What news do you bring me?" he asked. The captain looked wary and grave as he looked at his king._

_"My Lord, a group of orcs attacked us on our way back to Mirkwood. We have slain them all, and few of my warriors have fallen..." he reported. Thranduil knew that he wasn't finished though. No, the captain looked much to forlorn and...pitying?_

_Thranduil registered the emotions of the elf before him and suddenly it struck him._

_"My wife...where is my wife and Legolas?" he asked with wide eyes. The captain frowned his gaze down casting in a way that made Thranduil's stomach churn._

_"I am sorry my Lord...they fled when the orcs attacked, after they were slain we went to search for them, but we found that Queen Lelania had not survived..."_

_Thranduil's eyes widened when he heard this. This could not be true, no, oh Valar not his beloved! Thranduil's eyes were filled with shock and despair, but he said nothing._

_"I am very sorry my Lord," the other elf said offering his condolences. Thranduil swallowed an invisible lump in his throat, "And Legolas...where is my son?" he asked unable to keep the tremble from his voice._

_"We did not find his body my Lord, we assume Lady Lelania had time to hide Legolas before she was attacked. But so far we have not seen sight of him," he replied. _

_However, no later did the elf say this did they hear a shriek from the woods. They all felt a jump in their hearts at hearing the sudden cry, Thranduil's heart swelled with a sudden relief when he saw a guard walking out of the brush with a distraught Legolas in his arms._

_"Oh thank the Valar!" Thranduil breathed out in relief as the elf walked over to them giving the elfling to their king._

_Legolas was confused though; still so traumatized from seeing his mother's death, he had panicked and screamed when someone had grabbed him from his hiding spot. He cried and flailed in attempts to escape whoever had captured him._

_Thranduil frowned when Legolas began struggling fearfully in his arms, he felt a twinge of pain in his heart at the rejection._

_"Legolas, hush my son, we will not hurt you," he reassured holding the blonde prince tightly against him. Legolas seemed to stop struggling immediately when Thranduil said this and finally opened his eyes. They were reddened and brimming with tears as he lifted his head up._

_"A-Ada?" he asked hesitantly. His body shook terribly in the elvish king's arms, his sapphire eyes were filled with fear and terror. Thranduil breathed a small inaudible breath of relief seeing that his son could now recognize him._

_"Aye, my sweetling, I am here. It is alright now," he assured. Legolas burst into tears again burying his head in his Ada's robes and started sobbing anew. Thranduil cradled the princeling against his chest innerly thanking the Valar that they had not taken his son from him._

_"Shh you are safe pen-neth. It is all over now, all over. Hush now tithen-pen." he cooed softly to his elfling. The other guards, wishing to give their king and prince a moment of privacy , silently excused themselves to help find the rest of their fallen kindred._

_"Hush little one, your Ada is here, you are safe," he said into the blonde princeling's hair. _

_"A-Ada!" Legolas cried out catching the blondes attention. "Shh Shh relax ion-nin. I'm here, I'm here," he reassured and began stroking the elfling's hair._

_"A-Ada, N-N-Naneth is...i-is..is-" Legolas's voice cracked as he struggled to say it. Thranduil stared down watching his son struggle to say the painful truth of what had occurred. Thranduil could feel tears heating his own eyes and pulled his son closer to him._

_"I know my sweetling... I know," he said lowly keeping his own tears at bay for Legolas's sake._

_..._

Thranduil drew in a shaky breath as the memories replayed themselves all too vividly for his liking. Legolas too had stirred into full wake and was now gazing warily at the upcoming sight of Rivendell.

Thranduil nearly cringed at the weary look Legolas wore, that look had been haunting his child's eyes for much too long, he prayed to the Valar that it would go away soon.

With that in mind Thranduil rode with his escorts into Rivendell, the group halted at the Last Homely Home where Lord Elrond, as well as Erester, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen stood to greet their guests.

"I am most relieved that you have managed to arrive with no complications," Elrond said watching as Thranduil dismounted from his horse and helped Legolas down as well. The group of elves were all just a bit shocked to see the prince.

He looked...much different from his last visit to Imladris. His face looked tired and held no evidence of the smile that he normally wore, his once bright cerulean eyes looked dim and weary of the group in front of him.

"He looks as bad as Thranduil described," Erester noted silently towards Elrond who only gave a discrete nod of agreement. However, not wanting to put any further weight on the king's or Legolas's shoulders he brushed away all signs of his discontentment, and smiled.

"And I am very pleased that Legolas will be staying with us," he said walking up to the two blonde Mirkwood elves. Thranduil offered the Noldor a brief smile before he looked down at his son; gently laying a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Legolas," he reminded softly, "Isn't there something you wish to say to Lord Elrond," he asked. Legolas let out a small sigh keeping his eyes on the floor, starting to find it very interesting.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," Legolas said as if he had been taught to recite it. Thranduil frowned gently giving his friend an apologetic look.

"Forgive me, if he does not sound very enthusiastic, I am sure he is tired from the ride."

"You have no reason to apologize," the elven lord assured not wishing to put any further worry on the King. Sensing the off put feeling in the air Elrond cleared his throat a little, "Well, I'm sure you remember everyone else," he said motioning to the others behind him.

Everyone there, albeit Erester, had already met the prince. Elladan and Elrohir were about 1,600 putting them at a human age of 16 years old. Arwen was much closer to Legolas's age; however, still not as young as him. Arwen had just recently celebrated her 1,300'th begetting day. Making her around 13.

They too were equally shocked and saddened by Legolas's new demeanor. Both Arwen and the twins had grown quite fond of Legolas during his visits to Rivendell, and to see their normally bubbly princeling glum and depressed put a heavy weight on their hearts.

Like their Ada; however, they all put aside their concern and put on happy faces as they eagerly greeted the prince. After all Legolas probably would only get worse if everyone kept acting so dreary around him.

Arwen was the first to approach the prince giving him a warm cheerful smile.

"Legolas, I am so glad to see you again!" he said kneeling down to hug the elf. She gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek, "Oio naa elealla alasse'," she chirped. Thranduil widened his eyes briefly to see his son relax in Arwen's embrace, seeing a small spark of warmth appear in the elfling's eyes.

It gave Thranduil great hope and relief, perhaps he had made the right decision in bringing him here.

The twins eagerly joined their sister, "Arwen!" they complained in perfect unison. "Why must you smother the prince-" Elladan began. "-With your girly displays of affection!" Elrohir finished. Arwen glared briefly at her brother all in good fun though, she gave a dramatic sigh followed by an eye roll as she released her hold on Legolas.

"Fine!" she sighed exasperated. "Take him and display your 'manly' greetings," she quipped sarcastically.

Elrohir threw a triumphant smirk at his younger sister plucking the prince from the ground, "With-" Elladan threw her his own cocky grin as he finished his brothers sentence, "-Pleasure."

This time Thranduil was almost positive he saw the briefest of smiles show up on his son's face before fading again. It warmed his heart greatly knowing that Legolas would be safe and cared for here.

Elrond smiled watching his children interact with the prince, "Well, it looks as if he is fitting in splendidly already," he noted to Thranduil.

"Aye, I believe this is exactly what he needs," he agreed. Elrond watched the king with slight concern as he observed Thranduil's eyes become slightly more serious and distant as he watched his son. "It will do him good not to be haunted by reminders of his mother."

Elrond frowned briefly and also nodded.

Thranduil cleared his throat then and straightened his robes as he met the lord's gaze once more.

"Well now that everything has been settled, I believe it is time for me to take my leave," he announced managing to smile as sincerely as he could manage.

Legolas, who had just been set back on the ground, immediately widened his eyes when he heard his Ada say this.

"No Ada!" he cried quickly rushing back to the blonde elf. Thranduil widened his eyes in surprise and looked down at Legolas who was holding his robes tightly. "Please don't leave me, Ada," he pleaded.

Thranduil frowned his eyes softening with understanding and guilt. He knelt down in front of his son, "Legolas I promise I am not leaving you, I told you, you will only stay here for a time." he said softly.

Legolas frowned his brows creasing as he studied his Ada's face. Legolas swallowed, "Ada I don't want you to leave like, Nana," he said fearfully. The very sentence that passed through the elfling's lips nearly brought everyone there to tears.

Thranduil sucked in a breath at that, "Oh pen-neth I am not going to leave like Naneth," he promised. He lifted his hand tenderly tucking strands of Legolas's hair behind his pointed ears. "I have told you ion-nin it is much safer here in Rivendell. Once it is safe I promise that I will come back and bring you home, but until then my Greenleaf you must stay here."

Legolas still frowned not enjoying the thought of his Ada leaving him.

Thranduil sighed gently seeing his elfling was still upset, "Tithen-pen, I will write to you, while I'm gone. I promise you that I will come back for you ion-nin, this is only temporary. You will be much happier here right now." he said tenderly.

As much as Thranduil would have loved to scoop Legolas up in his arms and take him back home with him he knew he could not. No, Thranduil knew that he had done all he could for his child, and he knew he could do no more for him.

"..You will come back..right Ada?" Legolas asked hesitantly. Thranduil smiled and nodded, "Aye, Legolas, I will come back for you."

Legolas frowned slightly but none the less was now compliant to release his Ada, "Amin mela lle Ada," he said softly. Thranduil wore a sad smile as he kissed Legolas's forehead, "Amin mela lle, Legolas."

With that Legolas tentatively released the king's robes allowing Thranduil to stand and mount his horse again. Thranduil cast a serious look towards Elrond, "Take care of him, mellon-nin."

Elrond nodded and watched Thranduil followed by his group of escorts turn and make their way out of Rivendell. Legolas watched his Ada depart with a heavy heart. Elrond frowned gently; kneeling down beside the young elf.

"It will be alright pen-neth," he assured softly, gently stroking the elfling's hair. "Your Ada will return before you know it."

They all just hoped that he would not have to return so soon under ill circumstances.

TBC

_**Woah. I'm not kidding guys just woah. First of all i have been working on tons of fixs im planning to publish right now however this is the only one that i've actually brought myself to finish. It's weird I've had this idea awhile and never wrote it, but the strange part is that i relize this is sort of a perfect prequel to another fic i had started to write. Because this event 'Legolas staying in Rivendell' is mentioned during it. SO COOL! Lol well i'm very nervous guys okay, I feel like this is not as good. Like not good at all, i can't tell if that's just me though, quite frankly it feels like i haven't writtne many good thigns lately. Feel free to try and boost my self asteme with a review! Lol I hope you guys like this idea, I'm pretty much in love with it. Well please REVIEW!**_

_**[P.s Lelania -not a real elf name...i don't think...i just made it up..sounds good to me. Well pronounce it like this -Le-lay-knee-a-]**_

*_**Also here's translations**_

_Naneth/Nana- mother_

_Ada/Adar- father_

_rima-run_

_dina-be silent_

_amen mela lle- I love you_

_Pen-neth- little one or young one [i can't remember which]_

_Tithen-pen- little one [correct me if I'm wrong this one could be young one]_

_ion-nin- my son_

Oio naa elealla alasse'- ever is thy sight a joy


	2. Handle with Care

After Thranduil had departed the others had led Legolas into the Last Homely Home. Legolas was beginning to feel even more glum without his Ada with him. After realizing how much pain it caused him to lose his Naneth, he did not want to experience that pain again by losing his Ada.

The slump in his shoulders was noticed by everyone.

Elrond, the twins, and Arwen had offered to lead the princeling to his room; they now watched the blonde youth walk about aimlessly in the room. Arwen hid the frown that was tugging at her lips as she cleared her throat to speak.

"Well the evening meal will be soon, I'm sure you must be starved after the long ride," she said sweetly. Legolas frowned again a twinge of anxiety sparking in his eyes as he heard the mention of food.

He slowly turned away from the Noldor family so that they would not see the look cross his face. Even though he knew they had probably already seen it, after all everyone seemed to watch him like hawks nowadays.

"Um, actually I'm not very hungry," he protested quietly. He tentatively strode over to the bed seeking to escape their ever watchful eyes, "I..uh..I already ate during the trip." he lied.

Arwen frowned in concern, "Legolas are you sure? Surely it is not a good idea to skip-" Arwen began protesting fearing for the elfling's health. However, before she could continue her protest that was no doubt making the princeling more apprehensive, Elrond interjected.

"'Tis understandable. Arwen, I'm sure Legolas is most likely tired from the trip, and wishes to rest now, and dine later." he informed looking at his youngest offspring. Arwen sent a rather incredulous look to her father, before seeing that Elrond was stressing his words to her.

Arwen seemed to get the hint, that Elrond knew that Legolas wished to be left alone and conceded.

"Oh..aye you are right Ada." she said although her hesitance still clung to her words. The twins also cast their own concerned looks to the prince, like their sister also feeling tentative about leaving the elf to himself.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you need?" Elrohir pressed on. He received a shake of the head from Legolas; who kept his back to them. While he began smoothing his hands over the silken blanket of the bed, trying to find a distraction by pretending to be very interested in smoothing out every single wrinkle from the cloth.

"Aye, I am sure," he replied a bit too eagerly his voice faltering momentarily. The twins also frowned but conceded as well.

"Very well, good night then Legolas," Elrond said as he shut the door to the elfling's room. As soon as the door was shut and Legolas was no longer in their view Elrond was berated with the worrisome looks of his children.

"Ada do you really think-" Elrohir began. "-That was a wise thing to do?" Elladan finished. Both dark haired elves had begun wringing out their hands; trying to mind some way to ease the tension in their minds. "We would have thought leaving him alone would worsen his condition." they both said together.

Elrond held up his hands signaling his heirs to be silent, "Now now, do not worry so ion-nins. In order to help Legolas recover, the most important thing to remember is we should not force this upon him." he instructed in a firm tone.

He exchanged looks with his children before continuing, "Legolas has suffered much already, we must handle this situation with care. Do not force your aid upon him, you must be gentle with him, take this slowly. Lest you overwhelm him in your attempt to help." he lectured.

The two elves looked at each other uneasily before nodding, "Aye, Ada."

Arwen shifted uncomfortably, wishing so much to run back into the room and take the little princeling into her arms and comfort him.

"But Ada, it is not good for Legolas not to eat, it is not healthy for him," she stressed holding out her hands to emphasize her point to the elf lord. Elrond frowned gently with a shake of his head.

"Aye Arwen it is not. In fact it is one of the many early signs of fading." he explained. The very word of fading sent chills through the youth's spines and made their blood run just a little colder. He raised his eyes to meet her's again, "Do you not remember your mother after the attack?" he probed gently.

The dark haired elves frowned again, "Aye...she had not wanted to eat either," Elladan remarked silently.

"Aye, we all, myself included, will work with Legolas on that. For now, I do not think the prince feels very comfortable with our watching him. Give him his privacy and he will come around." he assured.

Arwen; however, still feeling extremely concerned for the elfling protested once more. "But Ada!" she urged. "Legolas is so young!" she almost cried out, but remembered they were still very close to the prince's door and kept her voice quiet. "He may not have as much time as Naneth did! Ada I want so badly to help him now, I can not stand having to watch and know I can do nothing yet!" she said in a most miserable tone.

Elrond smiled gently putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Be at ease Arwen. I know you are very much like your mother when it comes to the care of others. It is your natural instinct to want to help Legolas. And that is very good...Legolas needs a mother right now." he trailed slightly.

"And we must do all we can to stop him from fading."

...

Legolas laid sprawled out on the bed that night. Wide awake for he could not bring himself to close his eyes again. Each time the darkness came back he was haunted with relentless images of the attack.

His mind was plagued with pictures of blood and swords and orcs. Each time he shut his eyes, trying to brush away the memories they only grew more vivid. Bringing him into a most fitful rest that almost always ended with his wake. Covered in a cold sweat, trembling and gasping for gulps of air.

No, he could find no rest. He had barely been able to, since the attack. His fitful sleeps had grown into traumatizing night terrors that were filled with his mother's screams, ones that had him waking up to the sound of his own shrieks.

Legolas let out a long and exhausted sigh, he could find no peace. He could gain no escape in his dreams. If he were in Mirkwood right now, he might have sought out comfort in his Ada's room. Even though even his company was unable to chase away the shadows of his nightmares, his presence did soothe Legolas's anxiety a little.

But now he could not even seek out his Ada; now that he was in Rivendell. Legolas let out a distressed sigh. How many days had he gone without a descent night's rest, how long had it been since he had found the will to eat?

He could not even recall anymore.

The normal life he had once lived was becoming a fleeting memory to him. The day to day pleasures he had once treasured were now slipping beyond his reach. And the memories of these common actions were becoming foreign.

No, he could no longer remember what any of these felt like nor could he recall how long it had been since he had taken luxury in them.

It was in the past, and the past was fading away. The past was bleeding into the background of what Legolas was forced to call the present.

And the future was beginning to look very dim.

...

Despite the troubles that were hanging over the Last Homely Home, the world continued turning. And the sun still rose the next mourn as if nothing had changed.

Glorfindel was making his way down the hallways of the large home. Strangely enough Glorfindel had not had a peaceful slumber either. It was as if his soul could not be at ease, the warrior knew very well why. It was the same reason many other residents of the household had not rested well either.

Glorfindel came to a stop in front of Legolas's door and rapped on it softly.

"Legolas? Are you awake pen-neth?" he asked opening the door. "Elrond has asked me to come and fetch you for the morning meal," he announced. He blinked in surprise to see the blonde elfling laying on the bed looking exhausted and a little worse for wear.

He had paused in mid stride when he saw how tired the princeling looked. Legolas upon noticing Glorfindel's entrance sat up rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes. Glorfindel's brows creased as he slowly walked over to where Legolas sat on the bed.

"Legolas, you look positively exhausted," he noted in concern. His blue eyes raked over the youth's body trying to find anything else that he should be concerned about. He did not seem to find anything to his relief, except perhaps the fact that Legolas was rather slim.

He lifted his eyes to meet the elf's again, whose own eyes looked tired and slightly troubled. Glorfindel knelt down on the elfling's bed to get a better look at him and gently placed his hand over the others.

"Pen-neth, did you not sleep well last night?" he inquired. From the guilty twinge in Legolas's sapphire eyes he assumed he was right in his assumption. The younger elf's gaze dropped avoiding the Balrog slayers own probing stare.

"I..I was not as tired as I thought...I-I did sleep on the way here," he lied partially. He _had_ tried to sleep on the way, but couldn't bring himself to truly fall asleep. Too worried that he might delve back into one of his unsettling nightmares.

Glorfindel frowned; sensing the elfling's attempts to dissuade Glorfindel's inquiries about his condition. The elder squeezed the elfling's hand gently, while sending him a gentle but unbelieving gaze.

"Even so Legolas, that was during your trip. It does not make up for a whole night." he chided. Legolas looked down at his lap feeling more uneasy under the blonde's gaze. "Legolas, is there something you wish to discuss?"

Legolas shook his head though, he did not talk about the incident. He had once overheard his father talking to some of his advisors, he recalled him saying that he thought Legolas was growing numb.

Legolas wasn't entirely sure what his Ada meant by that. All he knew was things were growing...distant. He could not bear to relive the memories out loud. He did not want to unveil his turmoil to his hosts here. He had started to merely grow isolated and tried to keep his pain inside.

He had confided in his father for comfort and had once before told his Ada of the terrible events of that day. But never again did he mention the events.

"Nay, I do not." Legolas assured. "I-I am just not use to being here yet." he lied. Glorfindel could sense the lie, but knew it would be folly to tell the prince that. He knew Legolas would not talk about it either so there was no point.

Glorfindel sighed in defeat and stood up once more, "Very well then," he said dismissing the conversation to Legolas's relief. "However, you best get ready Legolas, as I said, Lord Elrond asked me to fetch you for the morning meal."

Legolas felt his stomach sink at the mention of 'meal'. He did not want the others to notice his lack of appetite and start to fuss about it. Further more he did not want them to notice and try to make him eat. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

Glorfindel raised a brow noticing the shudder and the way the prince's face fell when he mentioned food.

"Is something wrong tithen-pen?"

"Nay..." he said regretfully.

"Well if nothing is amiss my prince, then we best not keep the others waiting." he suggested. Legolas only nodded and stood up from the bed. And then followed Glorfindel out into the hallway.

Legolas felt increasingly nervous though, he was futzing with his fingers all the way to the dining hall. As he tried to come up with some excuse so that he would not have to eat just yet.

The air was extremely thick when the two blondes entered the dining hall, Legolas kept his head down as he made his way to an empty chair. He could feel eyes on him as he stared distastefully at the food in front of him.

Arwen paused while eating to look over at the princeling who was seated on the opposite side of the table. She could see the way he looked at his food and felt her heart ache.

"Is something wrong Legolas, you do not look well," Arwen noticed. Legolas picked his head up to look at the brunette.

"Nay...I am just not very hungry." he said quietly. Arwen wanted so badly to open her mouth again but Elrond, seeing his daughter's dilemma quickly intervened once more before she could say anything else.

"Ah, well perhaps some fresh air will help your appetite pen-neth. Glorfindel tells me that you are still not accustomed to staying here." Legolas let out an inaudible sigh of relief. Thankful that Elrond had once more given him an escape route.

"Perhaps, Elladan and Elrohir can take you outside," he suggested sending glances at his sons who immediately took the hint and stood up.

"Wonderful idea Ada," they both said. Walking over to the princeling who seemed just as eager to depart from the dining hall. Even if that did mean he would have to interact with other people. The twins ushered Legolas out of the room eager themselves to try and help the blonde.

Once the three had left everyone seemed to let out a long sigh.

"Ada, surely you are not going to allow him to continue starving himself," Arwen protested again sending her father a pleading look.

Elrond gave his daughter a sympathetic look knowing how difficult this was for her, "Arwen, I know you wish to help Legolas, I do as well." he assured. "But at the moment, I believe that indulging Legolas a little is the best thing to do."

Arwen glared in frustration, but otherwise did nothing to rebut the elven lord. Glorfindel looked back at Elrond finding a need to voice his own concerns.

"Lord Elrond," Elrond glanced over at the blonde sitting to his left. "I do not think that is the only thing that we must worry about."

Elrond raised a brow, "Glorfindel, I am aware that Legolas has many more problems that we must address. But it sounds as if you have discovered something in particular, have you not?" he inquired. Glorfindel only nodded knowing that he had no reason to hide what he had discovered this morning.

"Aye, I have. When I came to get him as you asked, Legolas was already awake." he said concern dripping from his voice. His face was troubled as he continued, "Not only that but he looked extremely exhausted...as if he had not slept the entire night." he said in exasperation.

"Now, tell me that is not normal for an elfling," he asked staring at Elrond. Who was now frowning at the new information he was given. "You are correct in that Glorfindel, it most certainly is not." he agreed.

Glorfindel let out a mournful sigh; finally casting his gaze downward, "He claimed that he had not been tired because he was not use to the house yet...but I could sense he was not speaking truthfully," he recalled.

It pained the warrior just as it did the others to have to watch someone so young suffer so much.

"How is it someone so young can endure so much pain without telling someone?" he pondered despondently. Elrond let out another woeful sigh as he sympathized with the others pain.

"Sadly, these are all signs of fading. Which is why it worries me deeply." he admitted. "Lack of sleep and appetite are all early signs of fading as well as the distant way Legolas is acting." he breathed out. The increasing signs darkening his hopes for the young elf.

"I recall Celebrian acting like this as well. She did not express her grief with me either as time passed. She began to withdraw from us emotionally. I fear that if Legolas continues to do the same his chances of survival will not be very high." he noted gravely.

"Well what can we do to help that!" Arwen piped up. "How are we supposed to be able to stop him from drawing away from us!" she interrogated.

"Arwen, be at ease my child," Elrond soothed his agitated and anxious elfling. "You see, getting Legolas to not withdraw from us will be very difficult." he warned. "He is already withdrawing, I imagine that he did not discuss the real reason he was kept up last night because it had to do with the attack." he remarked knowingly.

"He is trying to avoid his pain by keeping it to himself, if we have any hopes of preventing Legolas from fading he must start expressing his grief." he explained. The dark haired elf looked very troubled and wary as he said this though.

"It will be difficult because Legolas will try to push us away. He will try everything he can, he will lie to us, run away from us, and even reject us." he cautioned the other three sitting at the table.

"You must realize that it is going to hurt for him."

Elrond looked over at Arwen, "Do you understand this Arwen? I realize that it will hurt you to see Legolas in pain, but you must know it is for his own good."

"That is what we all must remember," he said directing his attention back to everyone again. "Legolas needs to express his pain in order for him to survive this."

The three nodded firmly.

"Good, I will inform Elladan and Elrohir when they return. Let us hope that maybe they can instill some joy in Legolas before we must begin this process."

TBC

_**PHEW! WOAH! okay guys wow i just wrote this all in one day! Yeah you heard right it took a few hours but in those hours i was writing all of this! Well i think it's pretty good and i've gotten a lot of support for this. Thanks for my corrections you guys honestly i didn't use much elvish in this one so i won't put my translations. And thank you for telling me that the advisors name is 'Erestor' and not 'Erester' so the next time he's mention you can all thank "Meretseger" who corrected me. I'm happy to tell you guys also that next chapter you'll get some comfort which i'm syked to write! YAY! I just want to say this...I really like when Glorfindel interacts with Legolas! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Okay guys I have something to announce to you guys. An author asked me to co write a LOTR fic with them. But i had to decline because it was an oc pairing...and also straight. But I offered to ask all of you guys for them if you woudl like to help them out! [using them because I don't want to offend this author if by a chance they are a male..because i always get the feeling some of these authors are girls]**_

_**The authors name is "Jasper and Bella" the LOTR fic they wants to write has pairings of -LegolasXOC and AragornXArwen- Also they have informed me that the OC in the fic is going to be Elrond's daughter [so i'm assuming they're making up another one] If your any good at writing these kinds of things and if you want to help co write this fic with them- Please send them a message on their profile and they will discuss the plot and all that with you!**_


End file.
